


i will never be satisfied... but we could be enough.

by angelica_barnes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Happy, More Fluff, Multi, Really fluffy, also pretty much plotless, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica_barnes/pseuds/angelica_barnes
Summary: What would’ve happened if angelica schuyler had never given alexander hamilton up. (at least, not to her sister.)





	i will never be satisfied... but we could be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this forever ago and haven't posted in awhile so i just thought "oh what the hell"
> 
> so here ya go
> 
> hope you enjoy! ;)

Angelica Schuyler has never been a forgiving woman. She’s been one who rages, in fact, though her eyes have always been dark clouds instead of simply stormy grey, and when she meets Alexander Hamilton, his eyes are the golden color of lightning, glowing with the sparks of too many reckless ideas.

Her sister is taken with him, she knows. She can see it in Eliza’s face, the earnest longing, but instead of letting her dance with him, like she should, Angelica takes Alexander’s hand and takes him for herself.

She should feel terribly selfish, but it’s her name on his wrist, not Eliza’s, and one day Eliza will meet a bewitching woman by the name of Maria Reynolds and things will be alright for her. But for now, she stands as the Maid of Honor at Angelica and Alexander’s wedding.

That night, Alexander confesses to his soulmate and new wife the simplest of sins; falling in love. But not with her.

And she smiles with him and kisses his forehead and holds his hand as they pore over every word in every letter ever sent to or from him by one John Laurens, and by the end of the night, Angelica has welcomed John into her home, and she takes pleasure in the fact that before then, she had never seen her soulmate so perfectly happy.

 

-

 

Alexander has never been a jealous husband. It makes sense, to her and John, because it isn’t as if his and Angelica’s marriage is based on anything but their soulbond, and he’s never felt any romantic attraction towards her whatsoever. Rather, he’s spent the past fifteen minutes dancing jokingly with John, as the soldier blushes and mumbles that they really shouldn’t be acting such a way in public, seeing as how they are two men, but Alexander has always been a reckless man of brash actions and tonight will be no different.

They’re just finishing their jig when Angelica makes her way over to them, gripping her husband’s hand and laughing along with them. “Oh, it’s been a marvelous evening, hasn’t it, gentlemen?”

John giggles drunkenly, and her Alexander smiles and pecks her cheek. “Indeed, my darling.”

Just then, a dark-skinned man with deep brown eyes approaches them, his hair as wild as a stampede of horses. Angelica instantly feels a pull towards him, but tries to shove it down. She’s happily married, and this is ridiculous - hiding one affair is hard enough. She simply can’t involve another.

“Forgive me,” he says, soft yet sure, “am I intruding?”

John and Alexander share a glance, but Angelica smiles sweetly at the newcomer. “Why, of course not. I’m Angelica Schuyler, and this is my husband, Alexander Hamilton, and our friend, John Laurens.”

The two men wave and the stranger nods politely with a smile. “Yes. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Thomas Jefferson.”

She grins, and Alexander presses his fingertips lightly against her back;  _ Go ahead, _ he’s saying.  _ Go on, I’ll be here if anything goes wrong. _

So she swallows down the knot in her throat and holds out her hand. “Might I have this dance, Thomas?”

He nods, with a blush, and she can already find herself falling in love as she is whisked away, “Indeed you may, Miss Schuyler.”

“Angie,” she replies in a whisper. “You should call me Angie.”

 

-

 

Angelica has known, from the moment she met Alexander, just how hard their life is going to be. She is one half of, first of all, a bond meant to be deemed romantic but has simply brought in a feeling of sibling-like understanding between the two. Secondly, she has never dared to have a child, and so since she is eighteen and married, she is expected to be caring for the young ones she does not and will not have.

Thirdly, she is in love with the man who her husband hates, and who is so kind and gentle and yet a force to be reckoned with should you offend him by any means. Should you offend those he is close to.

That night, she goes home with Alexander and John, and she tells them she will be sleeping tonight, so they may play no funny games. They agree with bashful smiles on flushed faces, and kiss her cheeks in goodnight, because they both know they’ll be asleep before she anyway.

Now, though, in the deep early dark light of dawn, there is a knock on her door, and she receives a letter.

Thomas is the quite the man of words.

And she is flattered.

But that night, she sends him a less than encouraging response.

 

_ Monsieur Jefferson, _

 

_ As woefully entranced as you have bewitched me, dear Thomas, I am afraid that you do not understand the circumstances. I am a bonded woman, happily married to a wonderful man, and I cannot make my situation any more complicated. I am sure you’ve seen past the masks we all put on, but for now, there is only one thing you need know of my affections towards your gentlemanly self - I do not, nor I cannot, love you. _

_ Affectionately yours, _

_ Angelica Schuyler _

 

But god forbid Angelica fall in love with a quivering mess of a man, no, she has chosen a stallion. He is nothing but loving and kind in his returning letter, and he has figured out her secret, and he does not mind it. And it has her blushing the whole day.

Alexander notices and he pecks her cheek, “My dearest Angelica, who is this letter from that has you smiling so?”

She swats his hands away and grins, kissing John’s forehead as he stumbles into the room, and then leaves her husband and his lover to kiss and fondle each other until Alexander must leave for work, but for now, she smiles at the letter and tries to calm her fastly beating heart.

 

_ Mademoiselle Schuyler, _

 

_ I understand your circumstances to the best of my ability, and I am perfectly aware that even as you trust me so it is not safe to have in writing. Therefore, to summarize, I can assure you that my own style of living is quite a bit like yours, and I have no qualms inviting you, your husband, and his friend, Monsieur Laurens, over for tea any day this week that you may like. _

_ I will also warn you that I am quite good at reading between the lines, and I can assure you, I feel the same way about you. _

 

_ Affectionately yours, _

_ Thomas Jefferson _

 

She bursts into the kitchen and without thinking tells the boys to pack their things, they’re going to Virginia, and they just smile and run upstairs to pack, and most likely a few other things that will haunt her but they are in love, and so who is she to judge?

 

_ Thomas, _

 

_ Your last letter was quite flattering. I must admit, it had me blushing like a wildflower in May. I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I am for your understanding, and I am happy to inform you of our coming arrival at Monticello. Expect us Tuesday, at the earliest. _

 

_ Affectionately yours, _

_ Angelica _

 

_ Angie, _

 

_ My love, I look forward to every moment. _

 

_ Affectionately yours, _

_ Thomas _

 

She is, she believes, falling in love.

 

-

 

Angelica grew up in a very wealthy household, but nothing could surprise her more than Monticello does. She is completely unprepared for the breathtaking beauty of its large marble columns and thick wooden doors. Thomas is waiting for her as she steps out of the carriage, along with a man of darker skin and a quiet sort of sickly beauty, and a kind-smiled brunette woman. Angelica takes Alexander’s hand and he threads his fingers through John’s, and they step out onto the soft grass, and she blushes under Thomas’ eyes.

“Welcome, my love,” he murmurs, his voice soft and warm, and then he turns and nods at Alexander and John politely. They nod back, and John presses himself a little closer to his lover, who squeezes John’s hand tighter.

Angelica smiles. “Thank you.”

“This is my soulmate, James Madison,” Thomas nods to the man beside him, “and my wife, Sally Hemmings,” to the woman. Angelica spares a smile for both, and then Thomas turns and she tugs Alexander’s hand, and they follow him inside.

“Are you in love with James?” She asks Thomas softly as he shows them to their rooms - one for John and Alexander, and they had yet to get to hers, though she had kissed both her husband and his lover’s cheeks in bidding them goodnight - and he smiles wistfully. His wife has long since disappeared.

“Yes,” he whispers. “And he is in love with me. However, we’ve both taken quite an interest in you as well, my love. So if you would be willing, we would accept you into our… relationship, of sorts.”

She smiles and kisses him, her soon-to-be lover, and murmurs, “Yes. And it will be quite the scandal, won’t it? Quite unlawful.”

Thomas grins, and they both turn to see James in the doorway of their bedroom, waiting. He coughs, looking tired, and Angelica and Thomas lock fingers and head down that way, and Thomas answers, “Indeed, my love. But since when are the matters of one’s heart a crime?”

In the morning, she wakes up in the arms of these two beautiful men, and she introduces her husband to her new lovers, and Alexander smiles as radiantly as the sun and kisses John with a newfound eagerness, and Angelica does believe she’s found her home.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
> HAPPY TURKEY DAY
> 
> :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


End file.
